Farming
__NOWYSIWYG__ Introduction is a trade skill. You are allowed to learn two (2) trade skills. You can always unlearn the tradeskill by talking to the trade skill trainer. In this way you can learn another trade skill if you like. Summary Trainer & Recipes: Master Farmer Hubert , Master Farmer Cletus, Dunie Trainer: Sholtie Ingredients: Jr Farmer Billie Sue, Jr Farmer Wayne, Const How to learn and do # Learn the skill. Talk to the trainers: Master Farmer Hubert in Patrian and Master Farmer Cletus in Ipcus. You can also learn it from Sholtie in Lynderyn # Then you need to learn recipes. You can buy them from the trainers as well. Some recipes are monster drops, this is indicated in the 5th row. Click on the name in this wiki to find you where you can get them. # Double click the recipe and you will learn them. It will state the ingredients, but you can find them later in this wiki as well (see Growing Guides). # Buy/get the ingredients. Some can be bought from Jr Farmer Billie Sue in Patrian or Jr Farmer Wayne in Ipcus, but some are monster drops. Click on the ingredients in this wiki to find out where you can get them. # Open your combine bag # Place the ingredients (not the recipe!) in this combine bag. You can place stacks of items (CTRL+drag) for easy manufacturing of a number of items. In this example I used Tailoring Ingredients. Press the Create Button and your item will be created. Drag the item to you inventory. . # NB: if you placed stacks of ingredients for many creations, you need to drag the created item to your inventory after each creation. Otherwise your ingredients do not match the recipe (since there is an extra item) and nothing will be created. # NB: if you placed the correct ingredients but the item is not created, then maybe you forgot to learn the skill or the recipes. Otherwise maybe you forgot to remove the created item from the session before. Growing Guides Level Beneficial Name Ingredients Where Profit 0 25 Growing Guide Tomatoes Hero% , Grade B Potting Soil, Small Growing Pot, Twine Vendor -40 0 25 Growing Guide Brown Beans Bean Seeds, Grade B Potting Soil, Small Growing Pot, Fresh Water Vendor -38 0 25 Growing Guide Green Beans Bean Seeds, Grade B Potting Soil, Small Growing Pot, Twine Vendor -40 15 40 Growing Guide Apples Small Growing Pot, Dull Harvesting Blade, Grade B Potting Soil, Pack of Apple Seeds Vendor -105 15 40 Growing Guide Lemons Small Growing Pot, Dull Harvesting Blade, Grade B Potting Soil, Pack of Lemon Seeds Vendor -66 35 50 Growing Guide Watermelon Small Growing Pot, Fresh Water, Grade B Potting Soil, Pack of Watermelon Seeds Vendor -50 45 65 Growing Guide Carrot Small Growing Pot, Dull Harvesting Blade, Grade B Potting Soil, Pack of Carrot Seeds Vendor 0 50 70 Growing Guide Pear Small Growing Pot, Twine, Grade B Potting Soil, Pack of Pear Seeds Vendor -80 65 85 Growing Guide Potato Small Growing Pot, Fresh Water, Grade A Potting Soil, Pack of Potato Seeds Vendor -10 75 85 Growing Guide Cotton Pack of Cotton Seeds, Small Growing Pot, Fresh Water, Twine, Vendor 75 100 Growing Guide Thalaleaf Thalaleaf Seeds, Small Growing Pot, Liquid Ultra Fertilizer, Grade A Potting Soil Vendor 80 100 Growing Guide Ambrosia Berries Small Growing Pot, Fresh Water, Grade A Potting Soil, Ambrosia Seeds, Liquid Ultra Fertilizer Drop -310 85 100 Growing Guide Eggplant Pack of Eggplant Seeds, Fresh Water, Grade A Potting Soil, Large Growing Pot Vendor Category:Skills